The True Price Of Death
by WithinDarkNights
Summary: What happens when you can't reload from a save point? what happens when you can't heal? I do write about the little details (including gore and other gross stuff). I will put romance into the story. The story could have a happy ending or not. I don't do sex stories ( I don't look down on them, I don't like writing about it). This is rated teen for violence, gore and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

In the beginning I had nothing

Chapter 1

I woke up in a normal sized room which had some barrels and shelves in it and a large window.

I tried to remember the last thing I could, but all I was getting was me going about my day and nothingness. But when I say normal day, I mean walking back to the work place from Costa coffee with coffee for me and my workmates. I tried to figure out why anyone would want to kidnap me but the only thing that came to mind is that in my line of work, is that you work closely with the government and that must have been why I was in some weird place that smelt damp.

I tried to look out of the large window but all I could see was darkness and my reflection. I looked at myself, my small features and deep brown short hair and brown eyes that looked back blankly. Then I noticed I had blood on the left side of my head, it was dry and crusty in my hair. Before I thought about it I tried to tidy myself up, my clothes and make up were ok, but everything else wasn't.

I tried not to think about why I looked so beaten up and went over to the door behind me and tried to open it. I don't know what I wanted... it's not like my kidnapper would leave the door unlocked or anything. Then the panic started, I was trapped in some place and I didn't know who by or why... or even where I was.

The door suddenly opened and two men walked it they were speaking... Spanish?! Where am I? They closed the door and one came over to me and said something "Sólo quédate bastante!" I did understand but if they didn't know that maybe by listening to them I could learn important information. They left quickly, it seemed they left the door open unlocked. I realised "Resident Evil 4 was just like this! It was somehow real?! No, it can't be true that's mental!" The room became familiar as my memory cleared and I gathered my wits I was in the store room of the church. I went over to the door and peaked out carefully... "No one around! ...Bingo!" I thought, I was going to make a run for it, but there was iron gates in the way... "More to the point where am I going to go?" I was stuck, though I didn't like it I was. I went back in to the room and pondered what I could do...

This is where it started, the strangest thing to ever happen to me in my entire life. Even now I tell people and they don't believe me when I tell them of what happened.

Later that day they all came to the church, at first I wasn't scared... But then I realised that they were real and could hurt me and they were holding me captive like Ashley Graham the president's daughter. "But why me not Ashley? Was I in the wrong place at the wrong time?"

I listened to what they were saying, they talked about a government agent, they said that he had just got there and they were going to wait in the two paths and kill him. "But who sent the agent?" "Where they coming to save me? Was it Leon?" The questions to keep mounding up in to a pile of questions with no answers and no one to answer them anyway.

I heard a noise from below the window, it did have lots of holes so sounds kept coming in like rustling leaves and grass, but this sounded like someone walking and using a contraption of sorts. I looked down to see what was below, I saw a fairly tall quite muscular man with light-ish hair and a gun.

I felt like yelling out in joy someone else, but I didn't want to draw attention, so I got a piece of paper and wrote "I am in this room up here I can't get out, I hope you haven't had too much of a beating and can help me... Because I can help you. - Morgaine". I sent it flying down to him. He picked it up and read it. He looked up, I was waving at him through one of the gaps I looked down to see he waved back. I sent down some string and a pen through a gap. He wrote on it and I pulled it up, it read: "I hope you're not to hurt, the chief said you did take a bump on the head. I will try to get to you as soon as I can." He walked off in to the darkness, on a mission to get me out, out of this god forsaken room... And... Well, Island.

I fell asleep, I am not sure how long for. When I woke up it was getting lighter, but not much, my thoughts were with Leon I hoped he was ok... I mean he was human like me no first aid spray would make you grow back an arm. All I could do was wait, I had never really felt bad for Ashley I had spent my time angry at her for screaming and getting captured but I felt it now.. She just wanted to go home and be with her family, or maybe the family bit was personal to me, not Ashley. I didn't know what Ashley felt or wanted, but then the thought came to me, did she even exist in this reality?

Just as I thought this the door behind me opened, standing there was Leon. He looked pleased at first and then I turned my head to face him and he saw the blood. His expression changed to a look of concern and worry, I told him I felt ok but he didn't listen to me. Rushing over and telling me to sit down and stay calm. I didn't know what he was doing to the wound on my head, but as the room began to swirl around us his voice helped me, "another person... I am not alone anymore." He was trying to make me relax but I already was.

When I came round he sighed with relief.

He looked in to me eyes and said "let's get out of here it's a miracle you've made it this far with your head in that mess... I mean it's a miracle your alive, and here you are! Did they give you anything?... Like a drug?" "No, why?" I said. "Well, you should really be dead with a wound like that." "Well, thanks... I will go and die then!" I said before I realised that it was coming out, I couldn't think straight... "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap... I just..." Leon interrupted me and said "it's ok, your heads gotta be scrambled."

"Can you walk?" He asked. "Yeah. Of course I can." Then let's get out of here.

We went it to the main area of the church and made our way out of the doors.

We made our way through the cemetery and down the ladder though a door and we came across this man who was wearing a long purple coat, he had lots of guns and other things that sparked my interest. I had my own money so I asked how much a punisher was, he replied "20,000₧" I agreed and handed over the money to him, now with a hand gun I felt I could look after myself and Leon, just so it wasn't all on him like it was with Ashley. Leon looked at me disapprovingly and said "Do you know how to use it?" "Yeah." "Ok, do you not mind losing your innocence by killing?" I looked at him a moment, I knew what he meant but I was thinking about it. Until I replied "No."

He looked concerned but nodded at me. "By the way names Leon." "Oh, I am Morgaine... Pronounced as in more to gain." I said laughing nervously.

Leon chuckled and said "That's one of the weirdest introductions I have ever heard." I just smiled. We walk through the tunnels to the ladder with a trap door.

By the time we had finished the discussion we had gone up the ladder and were heading for the door to the village. I began to get nervous as we went through the door, it was big and heavy looking like they really wanted to keep people out.

The village was eerily quiet and still, no Ganados running around making noise or working.

We looked at each other as if to say "It's too quiet." We went up the path on the right hand side, the side with a tower on the right and a house on the left. We kept going till we got to the door. As he pulled the door open, he looked at me and said "Stay sharp, you never know what's around the corner." Those words ran through my mind, they still do.

We walked carefully in to the village, to find it's the same, no one around. I began to think what if they are planning something... Like an attack on us or something like that.

As we walked further in to the village, I noted that some of the items had been moved since I was last in the village.

Chapter End

Save Game?

Yes/No


	2. Chapter 2

Night time anguish

Chapter 2

Late into the night I lay there, at the back of the hut me and Leon and the merchant were hiding in. I couldn't sleep with knowledge of what was just outside of the hut, we had got past the bridge we were officially out of the village and now moving on. But I knew just up the stairs on the left hand side of the courtyard was a lot of things, things that I didn't want to think about... because they scared me more than I had ever been before.

It seemed the merchant didn't sleep either, maybe because he was one of the Ganados, either way Leon was flat out. This worried me a bit knowing the Plaga was growing inside his chest slowly taking over this body, his thoughts. May be I was being paranoid, I always have been even in none dangerous places.

I so wanted to go home. I missed my parents, my family, my things, my house, my job. Just a normal place filled with normal things.

But, I knew after the silence of this night that I was lost in, things were only going to get worse, which was a understatement.

As the morning broke and Leon sat up, a feeling of complete terror came over me. Because I knew that, to day so may thing were going to happen and that we were running out of time as the Plaga was still growing in side Leon's chest.

The merchant looked at Leon with a slight look of concern and said "Are you alright there stranger?" Leon looked at him and said "Yeah fine. Why?" To this the merchant looked even more worried and replied "You look very pale... To pale." I looked to see what he meant and as I turn towards Leon's direction I saw him hit the ground. I gasped, and clambered over to see if he was ok, he was out like a light. The horrid realisation was that, Leon and Ashley had not stopped that night and by doing this it had given the Plaga more time to mature, making Leon very ill indeed. As Leon was no longer conscious to hear, I said "He is sick because of me and we needed to do something before its too late... Or I am not sure if we will even get off this stinking island!"

As Leon came round and looked at us both with a confused look on this face. We both sighed in relief, he was alive and not completely over taken by the Plaga. He stated to stand up and dust himself down from sleeping on the floor. "We really need to get moving." Leon said with that voice you have in the morning, croaky and weird sounding. "Yeah, we should... But we need to be careful." Leon turned to me just after I realised what I just said, I can't let Leon know that I know what's going on.

"We will its ok, you have me" I just laughed it off, as the merchant looked at me with a very strange look in his eye. Like he knows what I am going through, but he couldn't surely know that could he?

We started to walk across the courtyard angled straight toward the stairs located on the right side of the yard. As we got up to the part where you can walk along to the door, I got this real feeling of dread to the point I felt sick. I don't know whether it was because something bad was going to happen or if it was because I knew what was going to happen. As Leon stepped through the door and I followed him through you could have cut the atmosphere and silence with a knife.

The night sky was so peaceful yet down here so chaotic, I was wondering if it was possible to tell Leon about the dangers ahead and not sound weird... "Why, why is it that I have to hide everything? Even in some kind of dream?" As Leon picked off the zealots at the look out as you go around the corner, I jumped really hard because the gun shots that came from the rifle were so loud. I tried to hide it but Leon saw and laughed, I did too... Nervous laughter.

I was so scared but I knew I had to go on through my fear. We walked up the stairs that lead up to the main area, as we got to the top of the stairs I heard a yell of one of the Ganados, to fire the catapults. The flaming rocks flew down breaking the little gazebo over the well on the right side of the courtyard. Then blowing up over around the corner on the left side, Leon told me to wait as he ran, as the Ganados were reloading the catapults. The explosions went off again, then Leon called me loudly to come over "quickly!" I got to the area where Leon had just killed the zealots. He had a look around picked up some stuff, I didn't see what I had picked up, I was too desperate to get out of the place to really care.

We headed back up the few steps and ended up under some kind of bridge, Leon shot the Ganado up ahead... It seemed to be the leader. At first this seemed great but then the other zealots on the catapults just started to fire whenever they wanted making it more dangerous than before, Leon told me to wait again. Close to the door that was stopping us from going anywhere toward being in the castle.

As he ran to the little shed, that had to accessed from going over the bridge and then running across the open part of the upper part of the overlooking court. I ran as fast as I could ending up rather than going round to the door I jumped through the open window at the side of the shed. Not James Bond style more like James Bondage because I got tangled in my own jacket. I did manage to get free before Leon turned around and saw me all tangled up.

Leon told me to wait once more as he picked off the Ganado to our right and on the closest left, then he ran forward to the bridge and in to the little outlook tower to pick off the last Ganado on the furthest away left side of the castles defensive towers. Leon raised the canon and fired it at the big doors. The doors were destroyed so we could pass through them.

We both regrouped on the main area then started toward going through the doors. As we turned the corner there was the merchant, Leon did some deals with him as I contemplated what we were going to do when everything goes wrong. I mean what if Leon dies? What will I do? Take his weapons and try to get out by myself? We hadn't talked about this it seemed we were both trying to avoid talking about one of us being killed, maybe we were.

The metal door was very large and heavy looking, I know that everything changes on the other side of that door and it wasn't for the best... Or maybe it was? I mean everything happens for a reason, doesn't it?

I looked at the merchant, same look. Knowing... Does he know? Or is he just being weird? Either way we were going to have to keep going on it to the traps to come in the castle.

Chapter End

Save Game?

Yes/No


	3. Chapter 3

Trapped within

Chapter 3

Leon opened the door slowly, and looked past the door frame to see if there was any danger.

We walked in with caution; no words passed our lips. The initial feeling of the place was strangely quiet and too empty.

As I looked around the room. On the right side, I saw a silver coloured sword in a gold alcove. There was a table with lots of books discarded and left open.

There were stairs on the left that lead up.

The left side of the room up stairs, the wall had a golden coloured sword and the alcove was silver.

I looked at Leon as he eyed the alcove with interest. Shelves were placed at the back wall on either side. The bed was in front of the shelve on the left side, and a number of weapons made it seem as if it were the barracks.

We both jumped hard as we heard the door because it flung open down below and the angry yells of the zealots from down the stairs grew loud. As they spilled up the stairs in rush, they looked at me, then Leon. As they got closer Leon fired his H & K silver ghost.

The heads of the zealots started popping like melons but with more bulk to them, filling the air with a smell of iron and the cheese like the smell of cerebrospinal fluid. As their limp bodies fell and disintegrated on the stone, bubbling away like acid.

The shots where deafening and made my ears feel as if they had burst, from the reverberations of the sound bouncing off the solid stone of the walls. The shots fell quite because they were now gone.

I knew what to do; swap over the swords, but I didn't want to say anything just yet. I didn't want to let Leon know, it was hard.

I felt my self-becoming a bit of a control freak. It is only normal to want some control when the situation has taken all of it away.

We walked back down the stairs, I looked at Leon and hinted as subtly as I could. Because of who I am, I came out with "Why don't we try swapping the swords over?" Leon looked back at me and nodded "That's a great idea."

I looked down at the floor and cursed my self for my lack of tact when it comes to being careful. If I am not careful he will notice that I know too much and start to ask questions.

Leon took down the gold sword and handed it to me, I almost dropped it because of its weight, that I didn't expect. I when up stairs and swapped the silver for the gold, and brought the gold down to Leon, as he placed it in and the wall we heard the wall move above. We walked up to the door and went through.

We ended up in some hall out side that leads to a courtyard. As we walked forward until we heard the door swing open, it was Luis.

I had to pretend that I didn't know him. He looked at me with a look of confusion and said: "Doesn't she remember?" "No, she doesn't," Leon replied. I looked at them both, I tried to think if there were holes in my memory or if something hadn't happened yet.

I realized that we hadn't had much trouble getting out of the village. Or, more accurately, I didn't remember anything after getting into the first part of the village when we had gone through the door, from the under ground cave coming away from the church.

Leon turned to me "You were unconscious, Luis here helped us out of the village." He said gesturing to Luis, I looked at him as Leon signaled me to. He turned away as I started coughing violently. "Shit, I need to find that sample. Or she is gone, it is hitting her hard." I looked up at him then back down to my hand, it was covered in blood.

Luis started walking toward the door we had just opened. "Luis, you ok? Need any help?" Leon questioned. Luis turned his head, "No, but you both do."

I waited until Luis had gone and asked Leon how they got us all out of the village. He turned and gave me the most matter of fact run down ever.

"We dragged you to the second village and Luis climbed over the door opened it from the other side. Then we dragged you into the hut and put you in the closet up stairs." "I don't remember," I replied. "Well, we took you through an area that had two chainsaw maniacs. Don't worry, we hid you in a large bin." Leon continued despite my horror.

"Then we got you all the way across to the place the chief was waiting, then I killed him, got his false eye, then we got to the castle where you woke up. Just after Luis left." I looked at him, took a deep breath and sighed "That was a lot I missed then?"

We started walking toward the small door at the left-hand side, that we were already facing.

To the right, there was a large and foreboding door.

As Leon told me to wait out in the courtyard as he stepped through the smaller door.

On the other side, there was shouting and gun shots. Eventually, Leon walked out with the key in hand. He walked over to me, we walked up to the door and unlocked it.

As the door squeaked open we gazed upon the amazing decor. It was a large and grand, in ways that I had deemed impossible. There was so much marble and beautifully crafted beams holding the ceiling up at a vast height above us.

There was a faint sound of giggling, it was hard to determine where it was coming from because of the size of the place.

Me and Leon looked at each other and walked forward Leon made it so I as behind him as we advanced on the sound. It was getting louder.

As we got half way up the stairs a small guy came out on to the balcony with two terrifying looking guards, they looked as if they were bugs but really big.

"I was wondering when you might notice us."

The little guy said, his voice was so high pitched it almost made it funny. Leon was not amused.

"Who are you?" Leon asked sounding annoyed.

"Me llamo Ramon Salazar, the eighth castellan of this magnificent architecture. I have been honored with prodigious power by the great Lord Saddler. I've been expecting you, my brethren's."

"No thanks, bro. Leon replied quickly.

"My, my, we've got a feisty one. If you care for your own well-being, I suggest you surrender yourself and simply become our hostage. Or, Mr. Scott, you can hand over the girl because you're not worth a penny, I'm afraid. You can die."

He walked away with those parting words that rang in the large hall.

Chapter 3 End

Save Game?

Yes / No?

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing, I can even explain how happy it made me getting positive feedback. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Tension

We walked over to the open doorway, it closed before we could get close enough to make it through. There were two other doors at the sides of the hall, the one on the left was locked tight. The door that was on the right side was open. The door squeaked open to reveal a grand and rich coloured room. It had high ceilings, large pillars and red plush carpet. To the left was a large metal door that looked equally beautiful and frightening. On the right was chairs and a painting of an older man; who looked terrifying. Then going down the hall there was a small alcove that lead to a room with a painting of a man with a gun, the painting had a key on it. In the room there also was a trap, two horse heads breathing fire like two demonic dragons hungry for revenge.

We walked back to the heavy door and unlocked it, the cold stone stairs laid out grimly before us. As we peered down upon them, there was a quiet and muffled sound from the right side below. The room had a cage in it, and that was where the sound was coming from. There was a man in the cage it seemed as if he were bound to the wall with chains, the chains were heavy and thick.

He was breathing and moving slightly but not a great deal, as I got closer I saw that his eyes had been sawn shut. I moved away in horror. The blood had dried and combined with dust, it was crusty and dark.

Leon walked toward the man very slowly. As he got closer Leon to the door kicked it right off its hinges. The man stayed silent and still, I focused on the lever that Leon had seen and I hadn't before. Leon was only inches away from the lever, when the man burst straight out of the chains and Leon rolled out of the cage. I moved to the left of the cage against the wall as fast and as quietly as I possibly could. The man ran out, it was the Garrador. He was tall and metal clad, only in real life you see how terrifying the monsters from Resident Evil really are.

I was almost too scared to think straight, almost. I walked slowly to not make noise to the other side of the room near the stairs, I signalled for Leon to come over to me and both of us get up the stairs. I could see that Leon wanted to kill it, but there are ways around that; then I remembered that the door closes and makes lots of noise. I started moving back from the door, trying to make it hard for Leon to get even close to the door. Leon looked confused by my actions, but this didn't stop me from trying to stop us from being killed by that 'thing' that was now, very angry.

The Garrador moved slowly but with its claws out on its side as if to scan the room with its claws, this may have been because of its lack of eyes. Its body language said it was ready to strike at any moment, it was that extremely intimidating lean forward that a man has when he is going to attempt to strike out in rage. I looked around in panic, I genuinely didn't know what to do in this situation. Leon glanced over at the bells and shot one, the compressed sound in the stone room almost burst my ear drums.

It ran toward the bell and plunged it claws in to the solid stone wall, it struggled to get the claws out again whilst the violet and enrage struggle was happening only a few metres away, Leon was taking advantage by firing well placed shot in to the plaga on its back.

Leon moved away from the place where he had been standing as the Garrador rushed past and did the same thing on the other wall, seven shots more and the beast when down with a pained but relived sigh, like that of a sword being placed back within its sheath.

Leon turned to look at me, I just stood there feeling useless and sad. That used to be a person before the Los Illuminados did that too him, made him into something other; something unable to think right from wrong, maybe if he had been normal we could have helped him.

We walked back up the stairs whilst I just felt sad, I heard movement and them shouting; if only they knew what they had become. Leon took them out, I knew as we went around the corner the flames would be gone and we would be in that big hall were all hell goes off really fast, I found myself trying to think about how I would get out of that: I couldn't it was what was what needed to be done to get out of this place.

The horse's heads stood still and silent as if they knew what was about to happen next, as I did and it was so terrifying. We walked around the large pillars that seemed to go on forever. Toward the large and foreboding doors that lay out in front of us, welcoming us to more struggle and possibly death.

Leon opened the door slowly and peered into the magnificent room that was so large and grand I almost forget myself and where I was, as we walked forward carefully. The pools in the hall that ran all the way back to the very end of the front part of the hall. And the stairs that were lifted up so we couldn't get past seemed very suspicious.

The doors at the side of the room opened suddenly and Granados ran out with shields and mauls, they ran to the commander in the centre of the hall who was telling them to get us. There where so many of them, I didn't know how we were going to get out of this one.

Chapter End

Save?

Yes/No


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 What I should and shouldn't do

As they started to gang up on us, Leon started firing his hand gun at their heads but with the shields and the metal helmets they were not going down without a fight. Leon changed his tactics and shot them in the knees or feet and it brought them down hard and fast to the cold marble floor, which was like a mirror now becoming dirtied by all the blood that ran in to the gaps, and pieces of shattered metatarsals also chunks of patella that settled within the lines in the slabs.

They started to panic as Leon took them out one by one in a calm and controlled fashion; that I will admit was very reassuring in this kind of situation, in less than five minutes they were gone as if no one had even been there. We moved on to the side of the hall and down the stairs, to the hall below and in to the small room with two large turquoise buttons on the floor in alcoves on both sides of the room.

I went left and Leon went right, the buttons sunk together and there was the loud bang of the mechanism working and bringing up the crank handle that we could use to lower the stairs up to the higher level. To finally get to the depths of the castle, and progress to more areas that I was not looking forward to experiencing.

As we re-joined in the middle of the room we heard them calling from outside the door with rage. They stared to pour in to the room and Leon once again took them out one at a time, slowly but surely the smell of the blood and other bodily fluids started to get unbearable to my nose, but they were gone once more we could move forward. We when back up the same side as we went down a few moments ago, but this time I went faster to escape the smell.

As we approached the crank Leon signalled for me to turn it, I started to turn the crank as Leon held them off, I tried to keep as low as possible while the bullets and scythes flew throw the air around me. Finally after what felt like forever the stairs fell and four ganados with scythes ran toward us both, I ran from in front of Leon to behind him while staying crouched down. He had dealt with them quickly but, it did scare me more than I was read to admit to my protector.

We walked up the stairs and there are the two crank handles up high, Leon walked around for about a minute. I knew what had to be done, I was procrastinating so I didn't have to go up and deal with the ganados yet. Leon turned to me and asked what I thought about the situation; "well, I can see two cranks up there and over here." Leon nodded and said "You're a genius, has anyone told you that?" I just shuck my head and proceeded to being lifted up to the crank on the right side.

The ganados wasted no time, they ran out with meaning from the sides of the hall. I turned the crank as hard as I could; it started to make my biceps hurt but I didn't care I just wanted out of this situation and back down next to Leon; the man with a gun and a cool head on him. I tried to run to the other side as low and as fast as I could, which was not hard as I am only 5'1. I got there and started to turn the crank as fast as possible, the ganados where dropping around me left, right and centre; I just looked on as they fell off the side or fell to the floor dead.

It was done the two platform where ready to jump over and get out of there as fast as we could, I jumped down without Leon which was fool hardy of me as it made me fall on to my face, I stood up as Leon threw me a look as if to urge me to hurry up.

I ran and jumped over the first platform with Leon close behind me, I drew out my pistol and I opened the door holding my gun to make sure that there were no ganados waiting for use in the hall as a surprise.

Leon pushed my hand down with my hand gun still in it, I know he didn't want me to use it. He saw me as his self before the Raccoon City incident years ago, he didn't want me to lose my innocence by killing like he had to back then.

I put it away because Leon had it from here, we closed the big doors and ganados retreated away from it and went away to plan for the next attack no doubt.

The new and taller hall was very creepy, it had large statues hanging from the ceiling and it was not as colourful as the past parts of the castle we had come accustom to. We walked to the merchant who was standing close to a long and weird looking hall that looked like really bad news.

Leon started the conversation even though it was more like integration, "Who are you really? What is your name?" The merchant looked at Leon with a look that said he was amused at something he said. "Why only now you ask, Stranger?" Leon was obviously taken aback by this, "Because you get around but don't attack like the rest of them, and your eyes are like them... But you don't mindlessly attack us." The merchant replied "Sometimes experiments fail, and they don't always notice." I realised he was just like us, he was human still and very sane.

I knew he wasn't bad from the start, I could tell very well because of the way he was. I suddenly wanted to help him more than I had ever wanted to help anyone before, he most have been so lonely with not being one of them but still kind of being too. He didn't fit anywhere and I knew what that felt like. Somehow I was determined to help him, I knew we had to move on but I knew he would be around somewhere else down the line.

I was so deep in though that Leon had to pull my arm to make me move with him toward the hall just to the right of where we had been standing.

As I walked down the hall I felt strange I knew that Ashley had run down that way and that she got trapped so I pulled us both through the door on the right side. I did began to feel like maybe I shouldn't have done that. But here we go on with some scary things that Ashley hadn't been there for.

Chapter End

Save?

Yes/No?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Regret

I started to feel like I had made a very big mistake indeed.

There was a cold air coming from around the corner of the small room we were both in now, because of me pulling us in. But I didn't pull us in very subtly like I meant to, I did it in a way you would imagine a mad woman doing it instead. "What are you doing?!" Leon said with his voice calm but I could tell that I had pissed him off, I replied apologetically "Sorry, I just got really freaked out by that hall. It didn't feel right." Leon looked at me and sighed "Okay, well as least it wasn't just me."

Leon went around the corner first; I followed him toward the ladder. As we started to descend the ladder I could hear the scariest noises I have ever heard in my life so far, it was like an angry alien that was crossed with an enraged dog.

We looked at each other, I felt a stab of terror go through me was we started walking toward the sounds and it got colder and wetter as we carried on walking slowly down the hall. I could tell there was something down there. I knew that in the sewers are where the Novistadores are, it means "The unseen" in Spanish which tells us one thing; they can't be seen. I knew they were down there but we couldn't see them yet.

We walked past where the first one pops 'out of nowhere' and father on toward the main area of where all the prison cells are, what was weird was the fact they had cells made all the way down here. It could have been the fact that back when castles were being built they had slaves and others that the castellans would like to lock up down here, wrong as it maybe they did that all over Europe at the time

I wasn't the only one to notice this; Leon turned to me and started a convocation, which did surprise me a little. "Why are these down here," I said plainly "They used to lock up disobedient slaves in cold dark cells to make them work harder or cause they felt like it." Leon turned to me once again "You know your stuff, huh?" I said more quietly now, "I know about my cultural heritage, as Europeans used to do that kind of stuff." Leon glanced once more "European hey, Americans didn't." I knew it might make him angry but I had to say something before we moved subject "No, they supplied the slaves." Leon obviously didn't have a comeback for that one so I said: "Every country has done at least one thing in the past." Leon nodded "true."

As these last words past, I could feel eyes looking at me, cold eyes. I focused my eyes on the inside of one of the darkened cells on the right side of the area, the only light I could see was that of the light coming from the hole in the ceiling above us. This made it hard to see and focus on anything. I strained my eyes harder to the dark side of the cell and I could see a mist like a mirage that made the room look as if it were smoking.

I didn't know what to say to Leon, I did want him to know but not make a scene and make that thing attack us. So I went over to Leon and tugged his body harness to get his attention without freaking him out though it did make me awkward as I am not good at getting close to those who I don't know very well. Leon turned and saw the look of worry on my face, I could still see it looking at us waiting for the right moment to strike and kill us. I nodded at the cell then said very quietly "there is a thing in there, that cell, the last cell on the left side of the right side of the room."

Leon moved forward as if he had no fear of the unknown thing in the cell and as if he could not be killed by it either, strange really, how could someone who is mortal like me not be so scared that they can't think straight.

He saw it and shot through the bars; as he did it became visible to the human eye, it ran at the door of the cell knocking the door right of the hinges and the heavy iron door fell on top of Leon, this may have saved his life as it ran straight over him and to me; I had my gun out at the ready before it knocked the door down because I knew it would. I shot it through the head and it fell to the ground in a heap of mush that started to bubble away. Leon got the door off and stood up stretch his legs and arms and looked up at me, I had noticed that I shot it and it died.

He came over to me very worried and asked "Are you okay? I mean you just killed a thing, you don't feel bad?" I looked up at him and answered "No, it tried to kill us. I know it used to be human but now it isn't, they may have something still human about them and that is sad if that is true. But I can't feel bad we need to get out of here first… of this island." He looked saddened but we really didn't have time for moping around and feeling sorry.

We started to walk down the hall on the left side of the room closer to the way into the cells area, we had to walk around all the shrapnel and debris that the clasping of the ceiling and walls that had fallen hopefully some time before. We walked into a smaller sized room I turned the valve and Leon got the stuff that was in boxes and the chest behind me. The water drained quite fast and we could now go back and go through the door, Leon didn't know about the door but he didn't seem to notice me draining the water. 

We came to the area where you just go back but I knew that the monsters did not hold off, one jumped down from the hole in the ceiling above I jumped back and shot it in the head before Leon could react to it, the brains flying through the air was the first warning that Leon had to its presence among us.

We made our way to the door and I jumped down first, Leon kicked the door through and I walked backwards because I knew there was another one that jumps down behind; sure it did I shot it straight away. Leon started to get suspicious of me "How do you do that, it's as if you know what is going to happen next" he said chuckling. I looked over and looked away as quickly as I could, I can't hide or lie so I tried not to look and answered: "I just go by instinct." He looked at me like I was talking nonsense, then he just carried on walking.

He opened a large door that then showed a hall with massive double side axes swinging from side to side, they looked so dangerous one wrong move and… let's not go there.

Leon hopped past the first one and turned to look back at me; I didn't want to go through but I waited for the moment. Every time the massive blade went past it made the air move with so much force that it almost pulled me over. I waited…NOW! I was so scared of what might happen but I made it, now for the jump. Leon waited as if he were waiting for an opening in a crowd to get through, then with one jump he was over. I waited, I really felt as if I couldn't do it, this time, I was so scared. I made a running jump for it, I was almost over and I felt the blade run along my backside, it didn't cut just push me, Leon reach out and grabbed my hand before I could fall to my death. I was hyperventilating so hard when he pulled me up I felt faint, but I was alive. Then there were the last ones to get through, two of them swinging. Leon got through and looked back worriedly, I waited with sweat dripping off of my nose and chin. I ran through at the right time, we made it.

Now we had to get into the hall and go through even more hell to get out of the place. 

Chapter End

Save?

Yes/No?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Difficulty

We had got to the balcony above the praying Zealots below, I don't know what they had on the table but it was fleshy and still oozing blood. Leon walked toward the edge and peeked over, I got out a flash grenade and an explosive one, throw the flash then straight after the explosive; they can't even run or move away. They were stunned then blown to pieces in less than seconds. We watched the bubbles from the bodies stop and then Leon set about jumping over the main hall on the chandeliers. I watched as he jumped back a forth from the right and left the side of the hall until he got to the last jump over to the left side of the room. He jumped over and pulled the lever on that side then jumped down. I had already climbed down the ladder and was walking toward the stairs on the left side of the room that went up to the Merchant. He was standing there as he normally did.

As Leon was going about his jumping antics, I took the chance to talk to the Merchant alone.

"Hello stranger, where's the other one?" I pointed "Oh, he's over there." He nodded "Do you want to buy anything?" he said with a glint of hope in his voice, "No, I just want to know some things, about you that's all." He cocked is head it one side clicked his tongue then asked: "Would you pay for the information?" I should have known but I figured that if Leon was there he wouldn't be having any of this, so I gave him 10,000 Pesetas and looked at him with a curiosity of what he may tell me.

He took a deep breath "I grow up around the east end, I came here after going to university to do research but I didn't know what they were doing till it was too late. Then they experimented on me and others because we couldn't get off the island. Many of them turned out bad; but my body rejected the virus they used, that is why I am not attacking you. I wish that I could go home but I can't; I am half and half, so I stayed and went into the black market for weapons. Me dad did teach me how to modify weapons when I was young; so that's what I do now. Is that all ya want to know?" I looked at his face he sounded older but he didn't look that old, but, who knows maybe the virus took it out of him. "How old are you?" I asked quietly as Leon was looking in our direction. He laughed and said, "I heard from that one over there that you are twenty-two." I nodded, "well, let's say I am only 6 years older." I couldn't believe he was twenty-eight the same as Leon, poor guy; he has had it rough.

Leon walked up the stair and joined us. "One last thing," I said to him "yes." He said looking at me suspiciously "What's your name?" he sighed "Will, might be me the last name might be me first. You get to guess." I laughed "Okay, fair enough." Leon was very confused and looked every inch of it too.

We were just about to go through the door as Luis ran through the door down the hall and up the stairs "Leon, is everything okay? This little lady too?" he asked first looking at Leon and then me. I replied "My name is Morgaine, but please call me Mog." His eyes light up as I said this to him, he the bowed and went to kiss my hand but I moved away before he could, Will laughed. Even Leon cracked a smile at this. "Okay, sorry about that… I am a bit of a ladies man." "It's fine," I said as I opened the door that leads into the larger and harder to navigate portion of the castle.

I glanced behind to see Leon and Luis walking behind me, I was leading the way toward the stair that is around the corner. I did notice that the décor was so very nice compared to the other places we had been it was a welcomed change. We walked into a small room that had carpet that was so fluffy that I almost fell over from over balancing because my feet sank so far down. There was a round table with a chairs all around it in the centre of the room that now looked like a smoking parlour.

The door at the end of the room was large and had a blue hue to it, it looked heavy but well made.

I moved to the left of the door and Luis moved to the right farther away from the door so that Leon could get close. I started to open the door and a large arrow went straight through a small area of the outer side of my arm, just grazing the muscles inside but not tearing them. I cried out in pain but stopped sharply, I waited for the other arrow. It came flying into the room, I popped my head around the door and shot the Zealot that had the bow twice in the chest because he had a metal helmet on that would not pierce easily. The Zealot went down and started to bubble releasing a grotesque smell of rotting within an instant, normally it would take three weeks to smell like that but in this case 10 seconds.

I pushed myself back against the wall as to not get shot again, the blood was running hot and sticky down my arm but I just ignored it as well as I could. Leon jumped out and started taking the Zealots out that were at the balcony ahead. I popped back around to give covering fire the Luis from behind the table started firing too. It didn't take long for us to take them out and start moving on to the door that leads up to the higher level of the area. There was one Zealot at the top of the stairs I took him out and we moved on swiftly to the balcony and down to the area where the Zealots were just before we took them down. As I jumped down the Zealot dressed in red ran out from a concealed door and they tried to punch Luis to the ground, but he moved and Leon tripped them up and while they fell he reached out and grabbed their head and snapped their neck before it hit the floor.

Luis bent and picked up the gallery key from the corpse. Leon and Luis jumped down so we could use the key and proceed through the door.

Chapter End

Save?

Yes/No?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Chaos

We walked through the door and there was a puzzle, you just have to get the amount of hanged man to amount to 6, then the wall moves to show a door that had just been hidden.

As we opened the door Ramon Salazar stood watching over us as we walked in, "What a pleasant surprise. But I'm afraid it's the girl we need, not you, Mr. Kennedy." Ramon started. Leon snapped back "If you don't need me, then get off my back, old man!" "Did you say, old man, Mr. Kennedy? It might come as a surprise, but I'm only twenty years old." Ramon said with a look of amusement on his face. "So you're just like all the others. A puppet of the Parasites?" Leon asked sounding more annoyed now. "Surely you don't think I'm the same as those diminutive Ganados. The parasites, Las Plagas are slaves to my will. I have absolute control." Ramon stated whilst shrugging. "Well, I really don't give a damn. Rain or shine, you're goin' down." Leon said arrogantly. Loads of Zealots appeared with RPGs and scythes, they stayed standing watching waiting for an order. "Get rid of our American friend," Ramon said as he walked off with his bodyguards by his side.

Luis came out of hiding as did I so we could join forces with Leon over all the enemies in the area. We all aimed for the Zealots with RPGs or crossbows as to take out the long range weapons so they couldn't just kill us with them right away. Then I turned my eyes to the Zealots with the scythes taking them out one by one. Until the last one; its head came off, but I didn't do anything to their head. Then the plaga came out of it neck, I shot it three times then it burst open and died. The room filled with silence.

We walked up to the upper level and went in a different room each one of us found a switch I found the one by the door with the bars over it, I pressed it and then the middle part of the floor below lifted. Luis brought up his gun and so did I, there was two Zealots once more with RPGs, I took out the right and Luis took out the left. Luis walked over to a door that no one and been in yet, and broke the vase then pressed the button, then came across was a bridge.

Just as I was about to walk away the painting moved up and two Zealots with RPGs were revealed, I jumped out of the way and they both shot at the same place in unison. I was blown forwards by the force but not damaged just pained.

Leon and Luis ran over to me as I was getting up off the floor and Leon was trying to dust me down and check for wounds but I brushed him off "I'm okay, I got out of the way in time." Leon nodded at my claim of being fine and moved back to the room he was just in, I walked over to the chest that was on the middle raised area. I opened the chest and took the statue that was within it. The bars went up from in front of the door. We didn't take any time going through the door, and we were on the other side so quickly.

Now we entered an area that looked warn down and old compared to the rest of the areas within the castle we had been in it was not grand at all. In fact, it was a mess the windows were broken and there was a terrible draft going around the place. We walked through a beautiful door, it had a large design that stood out amongst the rest of the place that was run down. There was small stairway up to another door and then out to a very large balcony that went around a corner to a fountain and a door with a large window next to it, Leon strode straight up to it and motioned for me to climb up and through the window at the left side. I stood shaking slightly on his shoulders before he lifted me up to the window, I pulled my torso up to the window then I threw my left leg over the side first followed by my right as I lowered myself. I turned to see lots of chests, then I opened the door for them, they both breezed in and started opening the chests gingerly finding treasure and powerful weapons like the Broken Butterfly, one hell of a magnum.

I started to have a look around the area, it was scary yet beautiful; before it was pixels now it is real and I can smell the forest around the castle. Leon and Luis had finally finished talking about the things that they had found and Luis gently pulled my right hand to make sure I followed. I let him lead me to the door before we all went through and had to go through the garden, I was not looking forward to it at all.

We approached a massive door on the right-hand side. The radio that Leon had in his pocket went off, but we hadn't heard anything from Hunnigan the whole time. Leon picked up "Mr. Kennedy. Still alive, I see. So, do you like my garden?" Leon looked bored already. "I see you've managed to work in a little of your twisted taste here too." I looked at the garden, I could see where Leon was coming from. Ramon chuckled "Sagacious as I am, even I get lost here sometimes. Even if it takes your whole life, you'll never get out. Do you know that no one dies without a cause? You will satisfy the stomachs of my cute pets. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to tie up a few loose ends. Like chasing down a couple of rats." Leon looked confused, "Two rats...? If one's Luis... Who's the other? There an intruder besides me?" As he turned I pointed at myself, "He hasn't seen me with you."

I think Ramon meant me, Ada and Luis but Leon didn't know Ada was here and I wasn't about to say anything about it to him.

Chapter End

Save?

Yes/No?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Complications

I pushed the door as hard as I could "It will not move." Luis sighed "We will have to have a look in the garden."

Leon walked down the stairs first me and Luis followed him closely, I heard a strange noise as we walked around the corner and through the gate it got louder and louder. It sounded like a dog, but a very angry dog. It was the angry and hungry Colmillos which means 'fangs' in Spanish, fangs being right; they were being kept in cells outside in the maze that we were now in. Moving towards the large built up area in the middle it got even louder. Just as I reached the other side a Colmillos jumped out from the left side of the fountain above.

I jumped back in surprise and yelled loudly, "Aah! What the fuck!?" Luis aimed and fired so fast at the dog that me and Leon couldn't say anything before it was dead. The dogs growled even louder.

We walked down the path on the right side till we had to go left to where there was a large iron gate that was locked, Leon kicked it down; as he did the dogs that had been obviously kept in a cage for a long time and were now hungry.

The dogs sprung out of the cage and ran at us; Leon shot the first one I took out the second.

We had to take a right, we walked down the first path on the right hand side, and then we turned right again up some stairs; there was a fountain with a statue of a woman, I have to say it was the prettiest thing I had seen in a while. As we got closer we saw that there was a half of something blue, I knew it was the moon stone and we had to find the other half of it to get through the door; but I couldn't say anything because if they did question me I would not have the answers.

I looked at them both and assessed if it would be wise to say about the other clearing on the other side of the maze.

"Have you two seen this? It is a really big clearing, it looks like there is another piece needed maybe it is over there… There is also another fountain look." I said pointing while hoping that my voice wouldn't show I was worried, I just wanted to get out of the maze after all.

They looked over my head, which wasn't too hard for them because they both towered over me because I am very short only 5'2, well, actually a little less.

They nodded, I gestured for them to follow me, I mean, I did know where it is was after all. I stated back down the stairs and back the way we had just come from till I passed the dog cage and carried on a little further and up the other stairs across the bridge and turned left and there we were, at the other fountain, the other piece right there. I picked it up and put my hand out to Leon who was holding the other side; I slotted the two pieces together.

The key was finished we walked back to the exit and left out of the door went back up the stairs and back around to the door, I pushed in the complete key and the door lifted up as if ascending to the heavens.

I was about to walk in with my gun drawn but Luis stopped me, me and Leon looked at each other in surprise that Luis did this, he had spent a lot of time running away but now; going in first, taking risks… maybe there was something going on with Luis that neither of us knew about.

We were now all in the most grand and luxury room I have ever been in; I was memorised by the grand tapestries and beautiful damask wallpaper also the plushest carpet that was so soft my feet sank in to it as I tried to walk; I almost forgot that the place was still dangerous.

I turned in to the room on the right hand side of the room, the door was open and had a blue light coming from it, and I looked at Will the merchant who was set up in the corner of the small but comfortable room.

"Do you want to know anything new? I can give ya a good price!" he chimed cheerfully, I looked him in the eye, that now didn't look so strange they were just blue; no reddish to orange glow. He looked human, I just looked him in the eye and said "Nope, sorry, I think Leon would start to get angry if I just gave away money. But I will have an upgrade for my hand gun if you wouldn't mind." He smiled and took it from me and started to take it to pieces on the table that was in the middle of the room.

"Why do ya trust me so much pretty little lady?" he asked, turning to me slightly as I was looking in the wardrobes in to the right of him, I turned my head around to look at him without turning. "Because you seem to want to help me and the others." He chuckled I have your gun you are unarmed, alone, they are out there, I don't know how you do it."

He just succeeded in making me feel nervous about something that hadn't crossed my mind yet, I just thought about how nice he was to me in the hut. "Well, it didn't bother me until you said just now." "Trust me, I don't want to hurt ya. You seem very sweet, not to mention a nice girl." I did feel kind of flattered, but that was taken away a little as I felt like may have been the first time I had heard him say "you" and not "ya".

Leon and Luis walked in and handed over their guns to Will and he cleaned them and upgraded them within minutes we were ready to go in to the castle.

Chapter End

Save

Yes/No?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Problems Bigger Than A Castle

It didn't take long for the merchant to finish up grading my gun the returning it to me just as politely as he had taken it in the first place.

He looked up and smiled, "I hope you find it good princess, stay safe." I just nodded and walked through the door waving back as I returned to the two perplexed men in the main room.

They had been planning what our next move should be, where we should carry on with our head on brute force approach or if we should change tactic. I felt we should go hard, fast and all-out attack, storm them and surprise them with our fearlessness. It is dangerous with any tactic either way.

Leon piped up, "What do you think?" I looked at him and said what I felt would help us the most in this situation so far, "We should surprise them by going all out, cautious yet strong. Let them see what we can do." Luis looked surprised, but he did nod at Leon as if to say that it was a good idea.

"It's settled; we go head first with a strong assault. Just stick together ok?" We both nodded in agreement.

We walked up to the door and listened. We couldn't hear even a whisper on the other side, I knew it was a bluff they wouldn't let us just walk in just like that. They are just biding their time and waiting to attack us. They may seem dumb but they are not at all.

We slowly opened the door and there was a Ganado with a bow just in front of us, I shot him in the chest twice and he went down fast, not fast enough to stop him from getting a hit in my upper shoulder, I yelled and Luis court me before I fell back wards from the hit. I got my balance back so we moved around the corner as fast as we could and shot the Ganados that were waiting ahead.

We walked down the hall that was on the left-hand side of us and opened the door to find a medium sized room with boxes and other supplies, we took them and opened the door at the end of the room to reveal the way back to where we had first come from.

We walked back through the room and into the main dining room, I shot the bottle on the painting, Leon turned to me and smiled "Great shot, if only I had known sooner… I wouldn't have worried so much." I looked at Luis for a second and then back to Leon, "Well, I have practised a lot in my spare time, only with a BB gun though." I said with a slight chuckle.

I gestured to the door that had just opened, I knew what was on the other side and knew that we couldn't all get in that cage or we will be blitzed by the Garrador, so I looked at Luis then at the door on the left as if to say for him to look in that direction, and thank goodness, he did. Then I moved to the right side of the room and looked at the dresser that was in the corner, Leon went straight for the middle pedestal to the box with the hourglass in it, he took it out and the cage fell around him.

I shot the Ganados that were around the cage and Luis took out the ones his side and the ones in the cage, I then took a shot at the Garrador that was confused in the cage as there were to lots of noise on each side of the room. I hit him Luis would fire, Then I would hit it in the back, once he turned to me Luis would shoot, the beast went down fast.

I kicked the door open for Leon, he walked out and we regrouped, Leon and Luis looked scared, I wasn't I was too full of adrenaline to care, I was ready for the next room. We opened the door to a grand hall that had red carpet running all the way down and around the corner.

We walked around and saw that we needed to jump down and pull the lever, Leon jumped down after me and Luis hesitated, he pulled the lever and then all hell broke loose, the Ganados came out running from the doors either side of the room, they were running towards us and me and Luis made a stand, we shot them down as Leon climbed back up behind us. Leon turned and shot the last one running down the bridge that had just been raised, we ran down it to the other side and pelted it to the right side where we took out the last of them, one with a bow almost hit me again, luckily the bleeding from the last hit had stopped.

They both jumped down and started collecting things, I stood there observing, most of my time in social situations were spent doing this very thing, but this was different, very different somehow.

I felt this connection with something in the room, but it wasn't Luis or Leon, it was Ramon's left hand, not right that we see later, no, left hand all in black watching in the shadows from far across the room and they hadn't noticed it, I didn't look at it only grew aware of its presence. I knew what it wanted to know and it would get closer, it wanted to know where the sample was and Luis had it on him.

I jumped down and Hugged Leon, "Thank you for getting me out of that room by the way!" I said to him cheerily, I turned to Luis and hugged him, "Thank you for sticking with us!" I said just as happily as before, but this time I patted him on the back while slipping the sample from his back pocket, the patting on his back served as a physical distraction from the sensation of the sample being removed, I placed it in to my leather jacket pocket as I walked past him to what looked to them like I was looking in a vase. As they turned away I saw its eyes on me, so I moved my jacket to make the sample visible to the creature in the shadows just beyond the window of the door.

I knew now Luis was safe, as he would be able to show there was no sample, he patted his pockets and cursed under his breath, "Shit! I had the sample! I better go back and check it isn't there." Leon looked worried and said, "You shouldn't go alone." Luis sighed "It's my problem, not yours." He walked off as Leon nodded as if to say ok, he said he wouldn't be long and I knew he wouldn't cause he wouldn't find it and the creature was no longer stalking him, it was looking at me.

Me and Leon climbed the stairs at the back of the room and walked through the door and across the bridge to go into the new hall that had stair and a right turn, we walked up and the door opened behind us, Luis came through.

"Not there, nothing there in fact." I smiled and said, "We will find it, you just gotta calm down."

We all walked around the corner to see that Will was standing there proud as day with a huge grin.

"Hello strangers, wantin' some new things or upgrades?" We nodded and came closer, we handed over guns and watched as he worked his magic. Once he was done we headed through the door behind us. Leon and Luis went on ahead, Will was looking at me funny, "What is it?" I asked as I was getting worried, He replied with a look of concern and honesty, "I know you have it, princess, I don't mean it as a threat, I mean cause it is dangerous havin' something like that on yourself without them knowing. I don't want it off ya, you can count on that, but you should tell one of them, sweetheart." I looked him in the eye and said: "If it stops them from dying then so be it." He looked back in awe "You're a strong one I'll admit, I respect that." I nodded and turned, as I did he was packing his stuff and heading off quickly, he turned and said: "Be careful princess." And winked then continued down the hall he was going down, I was just wishing and praying my plan was going to work…

Chapter End

Save?

Y/N


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Prices To Be Met

The door opens to show a large and decaying hall, the walls were so high and the ceiling seemed to disappear into the fog of where my eyes could not adjust. The concourse was huge and spacious, so open that it left me feeling as if I was out in the open with no cover in sight.

I looked nervously at Luis who seemed to be all calm and fine but I could see in his eyes that there was something bothering him deeply. He looked about with a slow and methodical look to check for dangers, I was learning what to look for in him to gauge what he was thinking and feeling.

Leon was the tough one to gauge, he always seemed to be calm and collected, but I knew that sometimes that may have been his cover when things got tough, I don't know how many times I have faked things in order to not worry others.

As we walked further into the hall, I felt eyes again and this time they were on me, cold and predatory eyes that burned a hole in the back of my head.

We walked to the door at the other side and it was locked, as I expected, so we continued down the hall and walked through the door into the hall that had lava in the bottom of it, the room was so hot and dry it dries the eyes out straight away, it was lucky that I hid my contact lens case so well that I could take and put my lenses back in or I would have been partially sighted the whole time, but at this moment it was a curse because my eyes dried out almost as seen as we walked in.

Leon just walked on to the platform without a moment's hesitation and it moved across to the other side he looked back, "Look after each other, I'll be back as soon as I can, Okay?" we both nodded in response, and watched him walk through the door and the other side of the room.

It seemed as if it took forever for him to emerge, and finally, when he does he comes over to us with the last piece of the beast, he looks at us and says "We only have 2 pieces. We need 3, where's the other one you think?" I realised that it was down where Ashley was in the game. But she wasn't there.

I looked at both of them and reminded them that there was a locked door back where we just came from. We walked back and checked the door again, it was locked. I urged them to help me to kick the door down. We all backed up and counted down to 3 and kicked at the same time.

The door came off its hinges easily with all of us kicking it as hard as we could as it was an old door it almost seemed a shame when I thought about it; it had been there for years and we destroyed it. Sometimes old things have to be broken so we can move on, that the way life works sometimes.

We jumped down the ladder and there was a wall in the way, solid and unmoving. I went back up the ladder one of us need to jump down and go through the door that was down below the main upper half of the hall, but I didn't know how we could get down without getting hurt or going back through the whole older part of the castle.

I walked to the edge and wondered if I could take my chances. I had the sample and I need to make sure the three guys would be okay, Leon and Luis walked into the grand hall I was trying so hard to conceal my utter terror, if my plan went wrong it would go very wrong, and now I was in the wrong place to go through with my plan.

I moved to make sure that both of them were in front of me so I was between Luis and the door.

The door creaked open to reveal Saddler was stood there looking at us all scanning for a guilty face and Luis didn't have one. Saddler spoke for the first time, "Which one has it? Tell and you get to live." We looked at each other Luis spoke first. "I did have it but now I do not. I lost it if you don't believe me you can check."

Saddler seemed annoyed that we lost the sample but he also seemed satisfied with the answer; and walked out like we were just children. He could have killed us but he didn't. I was kind of too full of reflection to really comment on the heat in the room that we had just entered, I was shocked that Saddler let us off so easy, it was almost suspicious.

I heard a strange noise above me and before I knew it I was falling down hard and fast towards the lower level of the hall, I couldn't even scream as I hit the cold marble floor. There was an awful sound of crunching it was high pitched and sounded like ice breaking, not to mention the snapping and popping that accompanied it also.

I lay there breathless for minutes, I could hear shouting and gunshots. I managed to move after a bit and dusted myself down to see or feel if I had any breaks anywhere, but to my surprise none, but I heard snapping, popping and crunching… must have been nothing. I hit my pocket and to my bewilderment, there was the sample still in my possession, that was lucky, they must really have no idea that I have it stashed in my bra.

I found the key to the door on the floor. I placed it into the lock and turned it clockwise and walked through the door without even shouting up to the pair that I was okay, I didn't want to draw attention that I wasn't dead to the wrong party.

I walked down the halls hitting the Ganados in the head and just cranking the levers on the walls and going through like clockwork, and after I completed the puzzle and got the second piece we need to get out of the castle I killed the knights one by one and walked out like it was nothing, I guess Leon was rubbing off on me.

I got to the room set the insignia and turned the wheel, climbed the ladder and walked down the halls until I got to the door that we knocked off the hinges and walked through triumphantly.

Luis ran to me and checked me over, he looked amazed when I turned out to be fine and had no broken bones or anything like that. Leon looked relieved but still, something was off, I think he may have been worried.

With no time to waste we walked down towards the centre of the room as the room was large and we needed to cover ground. We walked through the large set of doors at the end of the hall, and walk into the next room.

The heat hit me in the face as the air was pushed through the door like a vacuum, it was hot and stale not what I was expecting at all.

I walked slowly as I turned Leon was already on the strange cart like the tall machine to cross the lava at the pit of the large room, I couldn't speak soon enough because Leon was already riding to the other side without a word to me or Luis.

I turned to Luis to see if he was going to say anything about this, but he just shrugged and walked closer to me.

"Hey, so now we're alone... You got the virus?" Cause if not then we are all screwed." I turned and at first didn't know what to say to him. "Yes, I know the risks and I will do whatever it takes to keep you and everyone else safe." Luis looked amused and cocked his head to the left with a cheeky grin, I knew from this action he was going to challenge me and my reasoning. "You really do care don't you, you do it for show or you really mean it?" I looked him directly in the eye and told him the very truth of the situation. "I mean it, and I don't do anything for 'show'."

Leon walked out of the door on the other side of the hall, he walked slowly and got on to the cart like contraption to get to the same side as us, he seemed like nothing had even happened... is this guy even human? It seems like nothing even phases him in the slightest. Before we knew it, he was with us and had the last piece of the puzzle in his left hand.

We walked down the hall that was behind me, it was like a balcony and was grand apart from the bleak background of the tree line and dark skies. We walked through looking around in awe all of us, we walked to the end of the room we sat down on the coach that took us back to the main entrance, where we could use the puzzle pieces to get through the door that Ramon closed before we could get through.

As we stepped off the coach we proceeded to walk towards the door that leads to the main hall, Leon walked up quickly and placed the three pieces and the wall moved down to reveal a stairway that went up to the right and a staircase that led up to a large door. Luis ran up the stairs to the right and looked for anything that could be useful.

He came back down the stairs and we all walked up the stairs one on each side and one in the middle I was on the left, I was beginning to feel the effects of my wounds that I had on my right shoulder, it ached and burned from being used while its bleeding and sore, it may have only nipped the skin and a bit of flesh; it still hurt like mad.

Luis had noticed that I was looking pained and lagging behind a little, he started to come back down the stairs towards me with a worried look. "Are you doing okay, Melones?"

I looked back at him confused because I didn't know what he called me, and he looked more worried than he should, I am fine it's just a flesh wound; ironic as I am British I guess. "You look really pale and sweaty, but your cold to the touch... the virus is working fast with you." Luis said as he touched my arm to feel if I was cold. "What did you call me before? Before I forget to ask." He grinned and said, "Only if you can guess." "Melons?" I guessed. "Damn, she's good." he breathed. "Look, I know I am endowed in the chest but doesn't mean you can call me melons." he grinned and shrugged. "Fine." I said walked up the stairs.

I opened the door and walked through If the virus is affecting me as badly as he says it is then I have less to lose. They followed closely behind me checking my six. There was another door that took us to another coach, I was getting sick of the nervous silence that lasted that whole duration of the ride. So, I tried to get a conversation going but it fell flat as Leon looked more concerned by the talking than calmed. We got off at the other end in silence once more, but it was getting worrying that it was so quiet and there was no sound or Ganados to greet us.

Just nothing.

Chapter End

Save?

Y/N


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Thoughts

We got off the coach and walked through the door slowly, I looked around and saw no one and there were two different ways to go, we went right down to the room with a table and windows along the righthand side of the grand room. We proceed through the door and start down the large hallways, Leon was walking ahead of us and he suddenly had a jolt backwards towards us as a large axe from one of the knights came down.

Luis and me stepped back in shock as Leon had moved very suddenly, another knight managed to catch me on the right arm as I judged, it hurt but wasn't too bad. After a few close calls, we had made it to a large room filled with alcoves and beautiful décor, there was a pedestal in the middle and it had what I can describe as a grail in it. Leon took it out and there were some loud noises of things moving in the walls.

The alcoves turned and on the other side were the knights that had been trying to kill us on the way into this room, but this time they surrounded us. They moved in and we shot at their heads and one by one they changed to grotesque monsters instead of knights, and after that, they started to go down.

Then the walls moved again, and there was more of them. Luis piped up "How many more?! There just no end to them!" I could tell by his voice that he was starting to get scared by the situation at hand, I turned and started to cover him as I had already taken out the knights on my side of the room and it seemed like Leon was fine. I shot the last knight on Luis's side and moved so I could help Leon with the knights he was battling.

Leon looked around making sure that we had dealt with everyone that had been in the room and after finding no more he was happy with the end of the fight. We started back to the main area ready to go to the room on the left side of the hall like area, once we opened the door we could tell that it was a group effort to move the large statues that were on each side of the room.

I almost managed to move it on my own but then Leon came over and helped me move it looking at me like I was crazy. I couldn't believe that I was fine after the fall like that. We moved it as Luis joined in as well after it was in place door opened. We approached and looked in and saw that the ceiling had four red buttons like things I shot them and we walked into the room with no issues but then Leon's radio went off. I think you've lived long enough. An annoying High-pitched voice came over the radio "Let's see if you can survive this time." Without warning the ceiling made a strange noise but didn't lower as I had already shot the red buttons, so it couldn't move.

Feeling nervous we moved to the hall where there was blood on the floor and walls; which was pretty sus. But once Leon and Luis went through the doorway iron bars came down and the wall at the back of the hall crashed through and there was a large drill-like machine being driven by two Ganados, I shot them in the head and moved through the doorway as the bars came up, they hadn't fully moved from my way I just ducked under and moved out of the way of the drill that was still moving down the hall.

We looked around in the room and I found the queen's grail, I kicked the padlock off the door and passed through into the statue room once more. We moved back to the main hall but this time we were going forward to the main dance hall art gallery like area. There was a defense set up for us, some of them had helmets and shields. After a brief gunfight we placed the grails into the hands of the king and queen at both sides of the door, the bars over the door in the middle lifted and we could pass through.

The new area was smaller and not as grand it was drab compared to the gold and rich deep reds we had seen the other parts of the castle. This was grey and plain, just mainly stone walls and not much else. The floor was nice but everything else was a bit dull. We walked down checking that there was no danger of anything attacking from the windows. Luis pushed the large door open to reveal a large but decrepit hall that was no longer used. We walked into the room further and I felt the air move as one of the Novistadores lifted Luis and started to lift him up in an attempt to take him away from us. I shot it down and hurried over to Luis to make sure he was okay, he seemed shaken and in pain but overall okay. Leon and me did look and seem like we were better at fighting than Luis and we didn't get hurt as badly either; maybe the virus was working on both us. Luis was very much human, and me and Leon were not.

After the Novistadores where eliminated and we could see clearly what to do we shot down the bridge, we walked across Luis was limping slightly so I helped him lean on me for support so it wouldn't hurt as much to walk. Once we passed through in to a new hall around the right corner was Will stood there watching us calmly as usual.

I encouraged Luis to sit on one of the chairs that were laying around the area, to rest for a small time so he could recover a bit and take so pain medicine, I could feel Will's eyes on me and Leon's, they must have been talking about me while I was helping a good friend.

Chapter End

Save?

Y/N


End file.
